1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for simultaneously photographing two objects on an instant film. More specifically, this invention relates to such a system employing two separate lenses, and separate means associated with each said lens for separately adjusting conditions at each said lens.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
In the development of the art, there were designed cameras for taking two pictures of one object at the same time, namely, a positive and a negative, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,018,891, Kean, issued Oct. 29, 1935 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,456, Hauser, issued Sept. 28, 1971. Such teachings are of interest herein in that they may employ two separate lenses.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,345,924, Kitrosser, issued Oct. 10, 1967, teaches a camera wherein 1,2 or 4 pictures of the same object can be produced.
There were then developed cameras for producing images of two separate objects on one film (the above cameras produced one image on two or more different films) such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,430, Morse, issued Dec. 21, 1971, U.S. Pat. No. 2,827,832, Patterson et al, issued Mar. 25, 1958 and Canadian Pat. No. 987,157, Roger et al issued Apr. 13, 1976. This is accomplished, basically, by directing rays from one object to one portion of the camera lens, and by directing rays from the other object to a different portion of the same lens. When the shutter is opened, light from one portion of the lens is directed to a corresponding portion of the film and light from the other portion of the lens is directed to a second portion of the film, so that the film is exposed with rays of light eminating from the two different objects, and the two objects are photographically reproduced on the film. In these systems, only one lens is used.
The problem with the latter type of system is that the two different objects are at different distances from the one lens, and that they are also exposed to different lighting conditions. Thus, when one of the objects is in focus, the other isn't, and when the f opening is sufficient for one object, it is not right for the other. Thus, while one of the objects may be clearly reproduced, the other will be blurred. And when one of the objects is correctly exposed, the other will be over or under exposed. Usually, a compromise position vis-a-vis both focus and f opening is used, so that the photographic reproduction of both objects is blurred and over and/or under-exposed.
The next step was in the development of systems using two separate lenses. In these systems, as for example illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,631,773, Moodle, issued Jan. 4, 1972, U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,863, Stewart et al, issued Dec. 23, 1975 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,570, Stievemart et al, issued Mar. 8, 1977, light from one of the objects is directed to one of the lenses and light from the other object to the other lens. The lenses then direct their respective light rays to different portions of the film. Usually, light from at least one of the objects is directed to its respective lens by way of a system of mirrors. With these systems, there is only one shutter for both lenses. To the extent that the distance from each object to its respective lens can be kept constant, the problem of focus is overcome with such systems. However as is well known, such systems are used largely in financial institutions such as banks for the purpose of obtaining, on one film and thus in one photograph, a picture of the documentation of a transaction, such as a check, and the person conducting the transaction, i.e., the person cashing the check. Because these persons are of different heights and different temperaments having regards to their co-operativeness, the possibility of having all of them at a constant distance is not at all guaranteed.
In any case, both objects will be exposed to different lighting conditions so that the possibility of over or under exposure of one portion of the film when the other is correctly exposed is a problem in such systems. This problem is recognized in the above-mentioned patents, and their solution to the problem is to provide an internal lighting source which provides uniform light to the entire film at the moment of exposure. While this provides a partial solution to the problem, it introduces problems of its own. Thus, the cost of the installation is high, and there is no external indication of the failure of the bulb which provides the internal lighting so that the camera could be used for some time without the internal lighting when the bulb has failed. In addition it is inconvenient to have to replace the failed bulb, and in some systems, this requires a factory repair.
The approach of the prior art has been to provide a non-adjustable camera for this purpose as it was understandably reluctant to complicate the picture taking procedures by requiring adjustments of the camera. However, because of this approach, problems remain outstanding.